


Searching for a fic

by Calli996



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calli996/pseuds/Calli996
Summary: Alec gets attacked while sleeping in his bed at the Institute and somehow gets sucked back in time to the past Magnus, and the past Magnus quickly recognises that Alec must be the love of his life from the future because Alec has Magnus’ protective charm spelled into him. Does anybody know this fic? Much appreciated if you do. Thanks.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Malec - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	Searching for a fic

Sorry for cluttering the feed but searching for this fic is driving me crazy.


End file.
